Open the Flower inside of me
by Mz Marauder
Summary: Lily Evans is considered an outcast until she befriends with a certain Black. Read to find out more.
1. Who Are You?

Title: Open the Flower Inside of Me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is out of the Harry Potter books or movies. I will be adding some of my own characters.

Summary: Lily Evans is considered an outcast until she befriends with a certain Black. Read to find out more. 

*~*~* Chapter 1: Who are you again? *~*~*

It was the morning of September the 1st. A beautiful young red-head woke up only to be thinking about her recurring dream. She had been having these for many weeks now.

*~*~* Lily's dream *~*~*

Lily was running in a field. She was not running away from anyone but running among with a group of people. Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Then many others were surrounding her. She was in the middle of a group hug. She had friends.

*~*~* End of dream *~*~*

"Lily dear, time for brekkie." Mrs Rose Evans called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." Lily called back as she raced to get dressed.

*~*~* In the Kitchen *~*~*

Lily's father Tom Evans was sitting at the table reading the muggle's daily newspaper. The back page was on an article about owls.

"Daddy what is the back article about?" asked a curious Lily

"Oh right I was meaning to tell you." Said her father. "Many news reporters have spotted more owls flying around in the day with letters attached to their legs. It says that if anyone has any information on the subject that they should call the newspaper to give them a small report about it." Her father told her. Tom was always quite interested in magic but if something was wrong in the muggle world and it had something to do with magic he would side with the muggles only to protect them and of course himself. 

"Daddy will I be able to take that article with me to Hogwarts?" Lily asked

"Of course you may" he handed her the article just as Petunia, her older sister, came into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad." Petunia said. She always ignored Lily, she didn't want to talk to a 'Freak'. "Mum I'm going to a friends house in an hour." Petunia announced.

"But Pet Lily is leaving today we have to take her to Kings Cross Station and see her off." Her mum protested.

"But mum I don't want to go watch that freak walk through a wall and into another dimension just so she can get to her freak school. There will be more like her there. And what if someone sees her run through the wall? What if someone finds out that she belongs to us? What if someone sees me? I will ruin my reputation." Petunia argued.  

"Come on Pet…" but Lily cut her off

"It's alright mum, I don't want Petunia to come anyway." She stated 

"Fine you can stay, but at Christmas when Lily comes home, when she has to leave I want Pet to be there to see her off." Rose stated and they knew they couldn't fight it.

"Fine" both Lily and Petunia said at the same time. 

"Oh my, look at the time. Lily dear go and get your things and then we will be off." Tom said

So Lily ran upstairs and grabbed her things then ran back down and hopped into the car.

*~*~* At the Station *~*~*

"Be good and…*sob*… write all the time…*sob*… I love you" those were the last words Lily heard from her mother before she broke down in tears.

"Mum I do this all the time." Lily always complained that her parents looked after her too much.

"She will still miss you." Said her father.

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned towards the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. She quickly ran through to be greeted by a beautiful red train. She quickly piled her trunk onto the pile and made her way onto the train. She straightaway an empty Compartment and went to sit down. Not long after the train began to move signalling that it was 11:00. 

Lily started to read her book, facing the window. She heard someone open the door of her Compartment. Before she turned around she pulled out her wand. She turned around only to hear and see someone too familiar.

"Hey guys come in, Evans is the only one in here so she won't mind." Little James Potter knew was while he was calling to his friends Lily had put a charm on his back to say. 'I'm a stupid git who only goes out with girls for fun so kick and curse me all you want.'

"Hello Potter." Lily said right in his ear.

James jumped before he recognised the voice.

"Hi Lily." Sirius Black had said before James could yell at her for sneaking up on him.

"Hello Black, Lupin and…and…and… oh I'm sorry but what is your name again?" she asked

"I'm…I'm…I'm…"

"His name is Peter." James had said. Peter has always had a crush on Lily. She is a very pretty girl, but she never and still didn't fall weak at the knees at the mention or looking at the Marauders (excluding Peter). They thought she was weird and well weird people got pranked so that's how it always was. She had never been able to get them back for it until now. 

"So Lily, is it alright if we sit here?" Remus asked hoping for a yes

"You can have it." She announced "I'll just go to the prefects Compartment." At this she grabbed her small backpack with her robes in it and left with her book in one hand and her wand in the other. 

"So James you will have to put up with her more often now." Sirius announced 

"Poor you." Peter said. Although he liked her she was always mean to any Marauder. 

*~*~* The Prefects Compartment *~*~*

Lily had just seated herself on one of the lounges in the prefect's Compartment when another too well known voice erupted in her ear.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" sneered a slimy Slytherin called Severus Snape asked

"Oh leave me alone Snape." Lily snapped

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that last bit. Could you say it again please Mudblood?"

"Watch your mouth young man" the new Head Boy Amos Diggery yelled to him.

"Oooo so your a Mudblood lover?" Snape said

Someone shouted "Feverate". Everyone turned to see James in the doorway holding his wand out to Snape. (Feverate is my own spell if use properly you can make your temperature rise to be over 100°C.) 

Snape was now turning red.  

"Stop the spell." Lily told James. But he didn't stop.

"I SAID STOP THE SPELL." James was surprised to hear her yell so he stopped the spell. Snape jumped up not waiting for the fight to be over and ran out of the Compartment. 

"Why did you…" James never finished the question because the train stopped and Lily ran out of the train and onto a carriage. She was just about to close the door when a hand grabbed hold of the door and James pulled himself in along with Sirius, Remus and Peter. 

"Why are you fallowing me?" Lily asked James once the carriage had started to move

"I'm not following you. We just happen to be doing the same things." She answered as if it were nothing.

"GRRRRRRR…" Lily just sat there looking out the window where she was squashed up against the wall with Remus and Sirius sitting next to each other having a Kangaroo Fight. (for those who don't know what a Kangaroo Fight is, it is where two Kangaroos stand on their back legs and with their heads up they stand close to each other while moving their arms up and down trying to scratch each other. I'm sorry if that doesn't make any scene I suck at describing things.)

James sat there looking at Lily as if she were a freak.

"What are you staring at Potter?" Lily asked finally noticing that he was watching her.

"I… uh…I…I was…um…looking at your eyes." James finally spat out by now everyone was looking at him.

Sirius then lent over and whispered in Lily's ear. "Don't worry about him my dear, but you have to admit your eyes are quite beautiful." At this Lily blushed just as the carriage stoped. Yet again she was the first one to leave. She was also the one of the first to get inside the castle.

"Yeah really looking at her eyes Prongs." Sirius teased. "Don't worry mate we will soon get her falling head over heals for you."

At this they headed back up to the castle to get ready for their Feast and along with an even bigger surprise. But just before they were about to enter the Great Hall, Remus started to laugh real hard. He had just noticed the sign on James' back.

Sirius saw what he was laughing at and joined in with the laughing.

Finally Remus could control himself long enough to tell him about the sign. He removed it quickly before he burst into another fit of laughing and he walked into the Great Hall bright red. Lily knew that they had found the sign and that he was laughing about what it said.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall walked in carrying a three-legged stool and an old natty hat. Behind her in a long straight line stood the many new and terrified first years…  

A/N: Ok I've left it there otherwise it would have gone on too long. Well I hope you like it. Please review. I'm open to criticism but if you tell me I suck and that I should stop writing well it ain't gonna happen so if you hate it stop reading it. But if you tell me where I went wrong I will try to improve the story. Ok I will update soon *~*  Mz Marauder *~*   


	2. Please forgive me

Title: Open the Flower Inside of Me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is out of the Harry Potter books or movies. I will be adding some of my own characters.

*~*~* Chapter 2: Please Forgive me. *~*~*

Lily went to bed late that night. Tomorrow was a Sunday so she could sleep in.

It was 2 in the morning when Lily was woken up by a scream.

"Sorry Arabella I was looking for Lily's bed." a familiar voice said. A hand flew up and pointed to the bed next to her. Lily suddenly realised that this person was Sirius. As Sirius walked over to lily's bed, Arabella sat up suddenly understanding who he wanted to see.

"But Sirius, Lily is just another one of your prank victims. Why do you want to speak to her?" She asked looking more and more awake. Arabella was a very popular person that did not approve of what the Marauders did. Especially on a fellow Gryffindor.

 "Arabella Shh. I need to talk to Lily. This is no prank." Sirius said firmly. She quickly got up and pushed Sirius away. Since she was the only one that said 'hi' to Lily she knew she was a light sleeper and was already awake.

"First I want to know what's it about before I let you wake Lily." She told him firmly.

"Ok I want to apologise for what I did it was really mean what we used to do and I guess I just went along with it because it was either that or I had no friends. I'm really ashamed of myself." Sirius bowed his head.

"Why Sirius Black. I never knew you would care so much about me." Lily said. Sirius spun around to see a smiling Lily looking at her.

"You…you…you heard that?" Sirius stuttered.

"Yes and I'm very glad I did. I don't think you could've gotten that out of you again." Lily was still smiling with wide eyes.

"I didn't think anyone cared about my feelings." She admitted. 

"Are you kidding me. If I wasn't always told what to do I would've tried to befriend you ages ago." Arabella told her.

"Nobody has to tell you what to do." Lily assured her.

"Well then will you be my friend Lily Evans?"

"I would love to be." Lily replied with a giggle.

"Oo…Oo…me to…me to." Sirius jumped up and down 

"Of course you to." Lily told him

"Wow I should have done this years ago. It feels great." Arabella said

"You feel good because you did something for yourself for a change." Lily told her.

"Well it still feels great." Both Arabella and Sirius said at the same time.

They all burst into laughter. Not long after that Sirius left back to his dorm.

*~*~* Later That Day *~*~*

"Hey Sirius, where did you go last night? Because I heard you leave and I heard you come back. You didn't sneak into the girls dorms again to see Stephanie did you?" A curious James asked through breakfast.

"Well mate I did go to the girls dorms but not to see Stephanie." Sirius said as plainly as could be.

"Well then why did you go up there?" Remus asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Sirius likes someone else." Peter said matter-of-fatly  

"I do not. Don't jump to conclusions." Sirius snapped

"Well…?" James, Remus and Peter all said at the same time

"Well what?"

"Well why did you go up there?" James told him. Irritation in his voice.

"Oh… I went to see Lily. I went to ask for her forgiveness." He said quite slowly.

"WHAT" Everyone yelled all for different reasons (James because he **talked to Evans, Remus because ****he talked to Lily, Peter because he talked to **Lily**.) causing the whole hall to look at them.**

"What are you looking at?" James yelled at them.

"Well I asked her for her forgiveness and she said yes. Arabella was there as well. Look there they are sitting together." He pointed to his fellow Marauders to Lily and Arabella sitting and talking like they have been best friends forever.

"Well bye guys." Said Remus and he walked over to Lily and started talking to her.

*~*~* Over with Lily *~*~*

"Hi Lily." Remus said.

"Hey Remus. What's up?" She said so bright and bubbly that it was like there was nothing wrong with her.

"Well um…um…um…um…" He stuttered.

"Hurry up Remus. I'm taking Lily out to Hogsmeade today and we don't want to be late." Arabella told him.

"Right well for some odd reason I cant get the words out so you go off and I'll catch up with you later. Bye." And with that he turned and went back to the Marauders.

'What is the matter with me?' Remus thought. 'I can usually talk to Lily. Oh well, I'll just have to try again later. Hopefully I won't have second thoughts. I just am afraid she will say no. I mean after all the things I've done to her.'

"Hey Remus what happened?" Sirius had knocked him from his thoughts.

"Oh nothing. Hey I just thought of a great prank we could play on Snape and Malfoy." With those words, they all huddled in close together to discuss the plan.

*~*~* Later That Night *~*~*

"Ok so you know what to do?" James asked

"Yes" he heard from three voices.

"Right, the minute Snape goes for a bath Sirius will follow him. Then while he is out of the way we go find Malfoy. Sirius you have to set the charm 9:00 sharp. Snape will be in the bath so it shouldn't be hard. Remus once we have found Malfoy, you will charm him, Peter will charm his clothes and I will charm he brain. This will be the best prank ever…"

A/N: Ok well that's it for the second chapter. If any of you ask me what the prank is I will never tell you. You will just have to wait…* Readers give a **SIGH Now! *… Now I would like to thank all my reviewer's and I'd like to say that this story will go on until I finish it. Even if starts to sound really bad. (But thanks to my reviews it probably wont) but anyway. Please review and I will start the next chapter tonight.**


	3. I'm so sorry

Title: Open the Flower Inside of Me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is out of the Harry Potter books or movies. I will be adding some of my own characters.

*~*~* Chapter 3: I Am So Sorry *~*~*

Lily had been back at school after going to Hogsmeade for about four hours. It was quite late at night. She had been studying in the library when she fell asleep. She got up and started to walk back up to Gryffindor tower. 'I wonder what the Marauders are doing now?' she thought.

*~*~* The Prefects Bathroom *~*~*

Sirius had turned away while Snape got changed and into the bath. He watched him swim to the other end of the bath. The bubbles had risen high so he wouldn't be able to see Sirius, even though he was under the invisibility cloak. Once Sirius was sure that Snape couldn't see him he muttered a spell. 

" _Beatuifeminaltation_" (Beauti-femin-al-tation) (A/N: you will find out what it means soon.)

Snape still hadn't seen or heard Sirius so he carefully got up and crept outside. He stayed behind a suit of armour while he waited for Snape to run outside.

*~*~* The Other Marauders *~*~*

"Ok there is Malfoy, so on the count of three. One…Two…Three" James announced. All at once they said their spells. 

Remus said: 'Pinkulius' (Pink-u-li-us) 

While James said: 'Mindsnapegirlius' (Mind-snape-girl-e-us) 

Peter said: 'foolpicardius' (fool-pi-card-e-us) 

Malfoy rose up into the air while a bright light shone upon him. Once he was lowered down he had transformed. His hair, eyes and skin were bright pink and his clothes looked like a fool's.

"Where is my Snape-e-o?" He shouted, "I want my Snape-e-o!" He was screaming. 

*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*

"AAAHHHH" Was heard from the prefect's bathroom. 

Snape looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was…

"I'm a girl," He cried "I'm not supposed to look this way. Whoever did this is gonna pay." 

*~*~*

Lily was walking past the Prefect's Bathroom when she heard a scream.

'I wonder who that could be?' she thought to herself.

'Maybe I should go and see." She was about to open the door when someone came out. This person pushed Lily to the ground she went flying across the floor just as Sirius stepped out he tripped over and kicked Lily into the wall…

*~*~* In the Hospital Wing *~*~*

Lily opened her eyes weakly, she had a splitting headache and could hardly remember anything. She suddenly heard a loud shriek and then she was choking.

"Bella get off me." She choked

"Sorry" Bella whispered.

"LILEEE" Sirius shouted.

"Well hello miss Lily." Remus announced taking her hand and softly kissing it.

"Hey Lily how are you feeling?" James asked from the bottom of the bed.

"I have a headache but I will be ok. Hey where's Peter?" she asked looking around.

"Oh he went down to dinner he said he was hungry. I don't know why he isn't here. It was partly his fault it happened. 

"Wait how was it his fault?" Lily asked a little bit confused.

"Well…" Sirius started

"Just tell her. She will understand." Bella said.

"Ok. Well you see, the Marauders and I decided to do a prank on Snape and Malfoy. I turned Snape into a girl, Remus changed Malfoy's features all pink, Peter changed his clothes to look like a fools and James…"

"I made him think that Snape was his girlfriend. It was the best prank ever, until you were put in the middle of it." James finished.

"I still don't understand how I got in here." She said but more calmly. 

"You see, when Snape ran from the bathroom he pushed you over. I tried to get out of the way but instead I tripped over you and slammed you into the wall. You got knocked out and have been here since Sunday." Sirius bowed his head. 

"Wait a minute. Since Sunday? What do you mean?" Lily asked again.

"Today is Wednesday." Remus told her

"WHAT!" Lily screamed. "It can't be. Charms is on Monday. It is my favourite class." She told them.

"Well Madam Pomfrey said that you won't be out till Friday." Bella exclaimed. 

"And I don't blame her. You had quite a blow to the head there Lily pad." James said

"Lily pad?" Lily asked.

"Yeah its my new nick name for you." He told everyone.

"That's it out, everyone out miss Evans needs her rest." Madame Pomfrey shooed everyone out and just before she pushed Sirius out the door…

"Wait, can Mr. Black stay? Please he will be quiet while I sleep its just I like having company." Lily told her. She huffed and got quite red in the face but in the end let him stay.

"You have been so nice to me, yet you don't realise I put you here." Sirius said

"And you don't realise that I used to come here all the time because of you that I really liked knowing that this prank wasn't aimed at me and that I had friends to come and see me. It makes me feel loved. I thought I was never going to have friends and now I do." She now had tears in her eyes.

"Lily you will never loose the friends you have now. I'm so sorry I put you though so much torture. Will you ever forgive me and the Marauders?" He asked his eyes showed that he meant it.

"How could I say no?" She told him. She then pulled him into a long hug.

Just then an owl flew in through the open window and landed on top of Lily. It had a green enveloped letter and a nice big parcel. She took off the parcel and letter then the owl flew off out the window. She looked at the letter.

"I know howlers are screaming letters and are red, but what are green letters and what do they do?" She asked Sirius, as he was a pureblood.

"Just open it." He said. " It isn't bad," He added 

She opened the letter carefully and it said in a normal voice, nice and sweet…

"I'm sorry Lily. Will you forgive me and the Marauders?" 

She recognised the voice as James.

"You can tell him through the letter. Just speak to it and seel the letter again." Sirius told her.

She looked at him strangely but ended up speaking back into the envelope.

"Yes James I forgive you and everyone else. Thankyou for caring so much." She said.

Lily then opened the parcel. Inside was a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and a broach of an emerald lily. Yet again tears appeared in Lily's eyes. She had never been so happy before.

"Mr. Black I'm sorry to say, but Miss Evans has to get some rest now. You can come back tomorrow." She told him and before Lily could say anything she had shut the door behind him.

"Rest Miss Evans. You need it. Now this might taste bad but it will help you get some sleep." She said as she passed her a glass of thick orange liquid. Lily made a face as she drank every last drop. Before she could gag she was asleep.

Lily was dreaming but of something new…

*~*~* Lily's dream *~*~*

Lily was spinning. Faster, Faster, Faster until suddenly she stops. She was in the middle of a forest and she was facing a path. She knew what she had to do. She had to go down that path. It was her road to the future. Just as she stepped onto the path it melted so that all she could see was nothing. She started to fall and as she was falling she noticed her friends to. They were all going to be in pain soon…

*~*~* End of Dream *~*~*

Lily woke with someone staring at her. She couldn't scream her mouth was blocked.

"Is Miss alright?" Asked a small House Elf. "Mint saw Miss turning over in her sleep. Miss looked upset. Is there anything Mint could get you?" Asked the House Elf again.

"I'm fine, but could you go up to the Gryffindor tower and find Sirius. He will be in the 6th year's dormitory. When you find him can you tell him that Lily had a nightmare. Tell him that she wants you here right after breakfast or sooner, but not now. Tell him I need to be alone for a little while. Can you do that?" Lily asked. 

"I will do that for Miss Lily. Mint likes Sir Sirius. He is Mint's friend along with Sir James, Sir Remus and Sir Peter. Now Miss Lily you get some rest. Don't worry Mint is a very good House Elf. She will tell him your message." And with that she jumped off Lily and disappeared. 

*~*~* In the Boy's Dormitory. *~*~*

"Sirius Black Sir. Sirius Black Sir. Wake up. Mint has important news from Miss Lily." Mint called. Sirius still didn't wake up, but James did,

"What's wrong with Lily?" He asked

"She asked Mint to tell Sir Sirius that she had a nightmare and that she wanted him to come se her at breakfast or sooner, but not now because she needed time to think." Mint told James.

"Did she tell you what it was about?" He asked again.

"No Sir, but she was tossing and turning in her sleep." She told him.

"Thankyou Mint. You may go now." He told her.

"Yes Sir." She bowed and then left.

'I'm going to go to Lily now' thought James. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and left for the Hospital Wing…

(A/N: well that's chapter 3 done. I hope you like it. Thankyou to all the reviewers. I will try to update as soon as possible. But it may be a little harder because school has started back and I get tonnes of homework, but I will post as often as I can. Anyway please review and the more you review the more I know you like it and I will write more. Ok till next time. ~ Mz Marauder ~ ) 


	4. Wowi mean WOW!

Title: Open the Flower Inside of Me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is out of the Harry Potter books or movies. I will be adding some of my own characters.

*~*~* Chapter 4: Wow and I mean WOW! *~*~*

Lily sat in her bed in the Hospital Wing. She didn't want to go back to sleep in fear of reliving the nightmare. She was secretly hoping that Sirius would disobey her orders and come to see her, but she knew he wouldn't. Suddenly she heard the door creak open.

"Who's there?" She asked in barely a whisper.

No answer. 

She asked again.

"Who's there?" But before anyone could answer something brushed passed.

"Lily" Someone said. She would've been scared if she hadn't of known who the voice belonged to.

"Ha, ha James very funny. What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"I came to see you of course." He said in a very serious tone of voice.

"But I told Mint to tell Sirius. Not that you didn't need to know." Lily told him.

"I know but he wouldn't wake up and well I did. I would've come in the morning but you said or sooner and I also know you said not right now but by the time Mint told me well lets just say it took awhile." He told her. " Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

"So tell me about your dream." He asked.

"Well…I was spinning, I don't know why but I was until I suddenly stopped in front of a path. I knew the path was the future and I knew I had to walk along future lane but I didn't know why. I have never had that dream before. Anyway I stepped onto the path and it melted. I couldn't see anything but air. I started to fall, and then I saw you, Peter, Sirius, Remus and Arabella all falling with me. But somehow I knew where we were heading. We were heading for a rough time in the future. Full of pain." She finished.

"Wow Lily if I didn't know you, I would've called you Professor Trelawney." James said. Lily laughed she was getting used to James quite quickly. 

'He is so funny'

'He is so generous'

'He is so cute'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm Serious he is like wow and I mean **wow.'**

'So you must be the outgoing, boy liking side of me. Well I do not need you at the moment so you can leave.'

'I'm not leaving till that hunk **is** yours. I mean look at him, with that cute body and the sexy eyes. The way he ruffles his hair…'

'OK enough. I have heard ENOUGH. Get out of my mind NOW!'

"Lily? Are you ok?" James asked. She shook her head to get rid of the voice and snapped back to reality. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little funny still." She told him. 'Yeah real funny. Funny as in LOOOVVEEE.' "Shut up!" she said out loud.

"I didn't say anything. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked quite slowly.

"Yes I'm… I mean I don't…no I can't be." With those words she burst into tears. James quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Shh Lily it will be ok. You'll be out of here in a few hours." He said. 

'His voice is so soothing.'

'It is like a cat purring.'

'Purr Kitty, Pure.'

Just as if he heard her thoughts, James started speaking to her. 

"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight,

But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light,

Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,

Then look for me by moonlight,

Watch for me by moonlight,

I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."

"That was lovely." Lily whispered.

"So are you." James said but stopped quite quickly. 'Did I just say that out loud?' 

'Well duh.'

'What do you mean?'

'What I mean is you wanted to say that out loud, I mean look at her. Wow. She just glows.'

'Now you are really freaking me out here. Who are you?"

'I am you. James Potter. I am the one who looks up and down girls to check them out. I inspire you to go out with them too. This is the sexy part of you. And it sure is the best part of you.'

'So let me get this straight. You are telling me that I am in love with Lily Evans?'

'Yep'

'This is ridiculous.'

He was nocked out of his thoughts when Lily called.

"James…James…James…oh forget it." She sat back in her bed.

"Huh, what, oh sorry Lils I was just thinking." He lied

"Yeah, about who…I mean I think you should be going. Madame Pomfrey will be awake soon and I don't want her to catch you." She told him blushing.

"Oh right. Well see you soon Lily."

"Ok by. Say hello to everyone." She told him just before he closed the door.

*~*~* Up in the Common Room *~*~*

"James where have you been?" Asked a worried looking Bella.

"I was with Lily." He told the Marauders and Bella.

"Why, what is the matter?" Asked Sirius getting up from his seat.

"Well the house elf Mint came up to our dorm early this morning and tried to wake Sirius up. He didn't wake up but I did. She told me what was the matter and once she left I grabbed my cloak and went to see her. She is ok now. I want to go back soon to help her back up here in the common room." after James' speech everyone calmed down. Lily was aright.

"Well I'll come too." Said Bella after a long silence.

"Yeah me too." Said the rest of the group at the same time.

Then they all walked down to breakfast ready to eat and then go get Lily.

*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*

"They are in the Great Hall at the moment. Now is chance." Said a dark voice from behind a statue.

"Ok you send the message and I will wait for her to come out side."

Two boys then walked out. One had greasy dark hair and was writing a letter. The other had slick blonde hair and was walking away towards the Hospital Wing.

(A/N: well that is the next chapter done. I hope you liked it. Thank you to all the reviewers and I am so, so, so sorry it took so long to update. Ok I will try to update soon. ~ Mz Marauder ~ )


	5. Where did she go

Title: Open the Flower Inside of Me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is out of the Harry Potter books or movies. I will be adding some of my own characters.

*~*~* Where did she go? *~*~*

Lily was patiently waiting for the Marauders to come and get her. Suddenly an owl flew through the open window. She saw a message tied onto its leg. It was addressed to her. Lily took the letter off and the owl took flight again. She opened the letter to see it was from James. The letter said:

_Dearest Lily,_

_ I'm so sorry but the Marauders and I won't be able to pick you up. It is a small jolt in the plans, but we will meet you back in the common room._

_ Love James._

*~*~* In the Great Hall *~*~*

"James where are you going?" Asked Sirius eating his third helping of chicken.

"I'm going to find Lily." 

"She'll be fine. Let her be by herself." Peter told him.

"No, I am going to find her. I don't care what you guys do but I am going." He said firmly.

"I'll be there once I finish James." Sirius said. Remus was out doing homework in the library.

"Ok see you soon." James left towards the Hospital Wing.

*~*~*

Lily got out of bed and changed. After being lectured by Madame Pomfrey she skipped out of wing only to be caught from behind by a figure in black. She kneed him where the sun doesn't shine to jump away. When she turned around, she saw the slick blond hair.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said through clenched fists.

"You Evans. It is you my master wants. I don't know why he would want a filthy Mudblood like you, but he does, and I always get what my master wants." He said.

"Well this is one thing your master isn't going to get." Lily told him. At this point Snape rounded the corner from one side and James rounded the other corner. (A/N: If they were standing in a row the order would go: Snape, Lily, Malfoy and James.) Snape had his wand out and it was raised. 

"Give it up Evans" He said, Snape rose his wand. No one had noticed James yet.

"Petrificus Totalus" Snape shouted. Lily was in shock so she shut her eyes while she did that she felt like she was rising.

'That's funny' Lily thought. 'I've been hit with this curse hundreds of times before and I've never felt like I was floating.' She thought.

"Lily open you're eyes." James called out to her. She opened it to see Malfoy and Snape under the Petrificus Totalus Spell. "Lily you're levitating." He told her. She finally realised this and slowly let herself down.

"H-How did I do that?" She stammered.

"I don't know. We will have to talk to Dumbledore." He told her. They left for Dumbledore's office to talk to him. 

*~*~*

Lily and James were on the moving staircase they reached the top and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the professor's voice.

"Professor, Lily has shown an unusual power. She is able to levitate. We were wondering if you knew if there was anything special about her power?" James told him.

"Well from what you have told me Lily has what we call the ancient language. She has the power to levitate, call upon spirits along with seeing them, she can create spell to help the future or to help her follow her heart (A/N: for those who watch charmed it is those kind of spells. The ones that have more than one line and need to rhyme.) She can do many other things but they will come in time. Now I think you two should be going up to your common room. Goodnight. Miss Evans I will call upon you sometime this week for a lesson on how to control your powers." He told them. They left to go find their fellow Marauders. 

*~*~* In the Gryffindor Common Room *~*~*

Sirius, Remus, Bella and Peter were all sitting by the fire. Bella was reading a book about beasts, Remus was looking very pale (Three guesses why…), Sirius was watching the fire expecting something to leap out at him and Peter was doing homework that the others finished two days ago.

Lily and James walked in and went to sit down.

"Lileeee!" Sirius jumped up and gave her a hug. He was pleased his flower was well.

"Hey guys." She told them.

"Hey Lils. What's up?" Asked Remus.

"Nothing much I just feel like lying down. I'll talk to you all later." Lily turned to walk up to her room but stopped as she saw her worst enemy, other than Snape and Malfoy, walk up to her dorm followed by her two best friends all of which hate Lily, but LOVE the Marauders.

"On second thoughts I think I'll just sit on the window sill."

"Be careful Lily" Bella told her.

"I will be don't you worry." She said. 'And even if I did fall I have my power to stop me from hurting myself.' she thought. She forgot that she hadn't told the others yet. "I just need a bit of fresh air that's all." She said.

"Just be careful." Remus warned her.

"She'll be fine." James reassured them. He as well completely forgot that they hadn't mentioned Lily's power to the group.

He was about to ask Lily if they should tell someone when she jumped out of the window…

*~*~*

"How could you be so stupid. Next time aim a little bit harder." Malfoy yelled once they were back in their common room.

"I did. It was a perfect shot, but for some reason it went straight through her and hit you."

"Yeah well things like that don't just happen. If it weren't for Avery we would still be stuck there."

*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*

"Like did you see her with like James Potter? She was like all happy and like so were they." Said a girl with dark brown hair.

"Like Chris we were like there as well." Said a girl with auburn hair.

"Yeah like I don't know what they see in her, like she even got Arabella to be her friend, like who does she think she is." A girl with light brown hair added.

"Claire like who would you rather go out with: like James, Sirius, Remus?" the girl with auburn hair said.

"Like sooo James." Claire said in the ditzy airhead tone. "Chris, like who would you go out with?"

"Like Sirius has to be the best."

"Are you like kidding me? Remus is sooo like the cutest there." 

"Like you would really that Brooke." Chris said to her.

"Wait. Like did you guys hear that? It sounded like screaming."

…

*~*~*

"LILEEEE" 

Bella and the Marauders (excluding James) ran to the window and looked down only to see the ground.

"Where did she go?" Sirius asked

"Where did who go?" they all looked up to see Lily floating in mid air.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked again only this time with a glint in his eye. ' This could help with the pranks we pull on Malfoy and Snape.'

"Well it's kinda a long story."

"We have a lot of time."

"Ok…well it all started…" Lily told them every little detail that happened. By the end everyone had their mouths to the floor.

"Cool." 

"Wow"

"Sweet"

"Oh My God"

"Great huh?" 

"Great? It's Super." Sirius shouted. "You are sooo lucky. First you get friends like us to hang around and now you get special powers. I envy you sooo much." He told her.

"I thought you would like it." She giggled.

"Lileee would you do me…I mean the Marauders a favour?" Sirius slowly asked.

(A/N: ok I'm leaving it there. I will start the next chapter tonight. Thanks to all my reviewers and I hoped you liked it.)


	6. The Candle Burns

Title: Open the Flower Inside of Me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is out of the Harry Potter books or movies. I will be adding some of my own characters.  
  
*~*~* The Candle Burns *~*~*  
  
After a long time of Lily refusing to help the marauders in one of their pranks she gave in.  
  
"Fine I'll do it, but you know there is an easier way of doing this apart from making me fly across the room so no one will see me."  
  
"Oh really and what would that be?" Sirius asked  
  
"You use James' invisibility clock."  
  
"Oh.well.um.I.um.I knew that." Sirius blushed he thought he had the best plan ever and he could've done it years ago. "Well I don't need you now."  
  
"Good because I want to try something out tomorrow anyway. Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Yeah I'm heading off to bed now. Goodnight everyone." Arabella followed Lily up the stairs.  
  
*~*~* The Next Morning *~*~*  
  
"Morning Lils." Remus yawned as she walked into the Great Hall. It was a Saturday and there were only a few people having breakfast.  
  
"Morning Remus. Is everyone else asleep?"  
  
"Peter is, James and Sirius are at Quidditch practice."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Hi Lily." A boy said to her. He looked like he was in his fourth year. He had dark hair and brown eyes. 'Funny he looks like someone I know'  
  
"Uh.Lily this is James' cousin Dan."  
  
"Dan Potter." Dan grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. Just as James and Sirius walked in after practise.  
  
"Oi Dan. I thought I told you to stay away from me, the Marauders and especially Lily."  
  
"Why hello cousin."  
  
"You don't fool me. Now leave before I hex you."  
  
"Well I know when I'm not wanted. Catch you later Lily." He winked at her before he went and sat with his friends at the.  
  
"Slytherin table? Your cousin is in Slytherin?" James nodded.  
  
"Well my brother is in Slytherin and is friends with Dan. That's why I try to stay at school in the holidays. Or I go and stay with the Potters."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Sirius I never knew."  
  
"That's ok. Now who wants FOOD" Sirius shouted.  
  
Arabella walked into the Great Hall just as all the teachers ran out of there. She shrugged the thought of invasion out of her head and walked into the Hall. She was hit in the head with a waffle and found out there was a house war food fight going on in the hall and quickly ran to her table to help in the war.  
  
*~*~* After the Fight *~*~*  
  
Bella and Lily were in the common room reading when the Marauders walked into the room singing a muggle song.  
  
"I say it's OK, I can promise you it's alright You ain't keeping me up all night, no more You're not here but it's OK, I assure you babe It's alright You ain't keeping me Up all night, no more You're not here but it's OOOOOKKKKK."  
  
"How do you know that song?" Lily asked.  
  
"My uncle married a muggle and her kids weren't magical. They sent me a present with muggle songs on it. We all liked that one." (I know that muggle things usually aren't allowed at Hogwarts but I'm making it that you are able to bring CD players and Walkmans into the school.) James told her.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah anyway we have to go now. Marauder business"  
  
"Ok bye." They left up to their room and didn't come back down.  
  
"Oh well I have to go and work in the library for a little while. I'll see you later." Bella told Lily.  
  
'Yes now I can go to the Astronomy Tower to try out my spell.' Thought Lily. She ran up to her room and grabbed what she needed from under her bed. She ran through secret passages to get there without being seen, and reached the tower within minuets. Luckily there wasn't anyone in there so she shut the door and magically blocked the door.  
  
Lily pulled out all the things she needed. She had two candles. One that was everlasting and one normal candle, she had a piece of paper with her it had writing all over it and she had a thin silver chain that almost looked like a piece of string.  
  
She sat down with the candles in front of her. "Ok, so all I have to do is light the normal candle, say the spell while burning the piece of paper. Then while it is still burning place it on the other candle. Then I put the chain into the flame. Then I have to wait for a sign. It doesn't seem that hard."  
  
Lily lit the candle and looked over the spell. She had to burn it in a minuet and she had to remember the spell. She started chanting.  
  
When the candle burns  
  
My love in near,  
  
She placed the spell into the candle.  
  
Bring him soon  
  
Bring him here,  
  
She then placed the burning paper into the everlasting candle.  
  
Point me in the right direction,  
  
She dropped the chain into the flame.  
  
Let me fall weak when his name is mentioned.  
  
The paper burst into little pieces and a bright light filled Lily's eyes. Once she could see again the everlasting candle was now inside a clear tube. It was hanging on the chain. It wasn't burning any more.  
  
"Wow." Lily whispered. She got up and left. It was getting late and she was really tired.  
  
*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*  
  
Lily walked down into the common room she didn't think anyone would be there but she was wrong. The Marauders were sitting on the chairs talking about something. They were whispering to each other.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Hey Lils nice necklace how did you get it to glow?" James said.  
  
"Oh.just some spell in some old book" Lily lied. 'Someone in this room is destined to be with me for the rest of my life.'  
  
The boys got up and left Lily in the room by herself. She could feel a presence leave the room as well. Other people were in the room but once the Marauders left the candle blew out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Days passed aand Lily had alwaays seen the Marauders altogether.  
  
'I need to get them alone' Lily thought. 'Which one could it be? Sirius? Remus? James? or Peter?' Lily sat around worrying herself all week. But her chance came when Peter and Remus left the room.  
  
'The candle is still burning, which means James or Sirius is destined to be with me.' Lily suddenly felt different. Her two boy best friends could end up being her boyfriend or even more. (A/N Husband)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* **  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
* (A/N: Ok I know you might be a bit angry with that but I got bored and I needed something to do. Anyway, I will update ASAP. Sorry that it took so long to update I've been having all my exams. Anyway please please please review. And don't think I am giving up on this story but I have had another idea for a story and I am going to start a new one. It is going to be called 'Three's A Crowd". Ok enjoy the rest of your day and I'll catch you later. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!.) 


	7. My Darling My Love

Title: Open the Flower Inside of Me.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is out of the Harry Potter books or movies. I will be adding some of my own characters.  
  
My Darling, My Love   
  
Lily awoke with a startle. Arabella was above her and the Marauders were sitting around her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"James and Sirius need your help with something. Follow them." Arabella told her as she fell out of bed at the mention of James/Sirius. She grabbed her necklace that was burning bright and followed.  
  
They moved into the common room and James told everyone to be as silent as possible. He pulled out a cloak and covered everyone. (A/N: and usually they wouldn't all fit but I'm making it so they can all fit.). He moved towards the portrait hole and grabbed hold of the person next to him, which happened to be Lily. She started to blush but no one could tell. James stopped in front of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Are we going in there?" Lily asked  
  
"You are. We need you to do some spying on Snape. He is Dan's best friend along with Malfoy. And so we kind of sent a letter telling him that you would be here at midnight. Everyone else will be hiding behind the statues over there, but I am going to come in with you under the invisibility cloak." James pushed Lily out from under the cloak just as Dan opened the Slytherin's common room passage.  
  
"Hi" he said. His voice quivering like a baby saying their first sentence.  
  
"Hi." She said back.  
  
"Come in and meet the gang."  
  
She turned quickly behind and felt James brush past her. She also saw Arabella give her the thumbs up before the door closed.  
  
"Please sit down and I'll go wake up the boys." She sat down and in a flash he was back with four other boys.  
  
"This is Severus Snape, Lucious Malfoy, George Goyal (SP?) and Chris Crabbe (SP?)" Lily smiled at all of them and looked away.  
  
'I just realised' Lily thought to herself. 'Either my necklace is broken or James is destined to be with me.'  
  
Lily suddenly felt weird she looked around the room and caught a glimpse of James as he emerged from under the cloak to save Lily. Snape screamed as he dragged Lily out of the portrait hole and managed to disappear beneath the cloak yet again. The gang of Slytherin's never saw the rest of the Gryffindor's run off back to bed.  
  
Later that day   
  
Lily, yet again woke up with Arabella in her face. The boys were out playing on the Quidditch Pitch. Lily sat up slowly and her ice pack fell off her head.  
  
"OW!!!" she cried, and quickly lay back down.  
  
"Shhh." Arabella cooed "James finished your transfiguration homework for you. Since he is top in the year." Lily had just stood up with Arabella holding her arm and her knees gave way beneath her.  
  
"What is with you lately? You keep on loosing your head when I mention the Marauders"  
  
'Especially James' thought Bella.  
  
"I.I.I don't know" she stammered.  
  
"Oh Well I'm going to the kitchens to get some food stay here I'll bring you something to eat." She got up and left.  
  
"I need answers." She got up and started for the Quidditch Pitch. On the way Lily bumped into Dan.  
  
"Hey Lily. What happened last night?"  
  
"Oh hey Dan, sorry I wasn't feeling well and I just fainted and I didn't notice James was there."  
  
"That's ok. Well can I get a hug?" He asked. She nodded her head gave him a hug. In the shadows something stirred.  
  
"Just one more game James. I'm sure I'll be able to beat you this time."  
  
"I'm tired and I want to check on Lily." The boys agreed to check on her and they all landed on the ground and went to cool off.  
  
Dan Pulled out a small black crystal and carefully placed it in Lily's bag. The shadows snickered. Dan pulled away and walked off.  
  
Lily looked at the disappearing body of Dan Potter and tried to see a resemblance of James in Dan but was cut short of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Lily, I see you're feeling better." Sirius called out. She spun around and gave them and cute and loveable smile. She suddenly felt dizzy as she turned to James and said:  
  
"James you look really HOT in your sweaty Quidditch robes." he blushed and so did Lily once she realised what she had just said. "I've got to go now" She said and ran all the way back to the common room where she stayed for the rest of the day.  
  
The Next Day   
  
Lily was ready for the next morning's class and was sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast.  
  
"Hey Lily, Why are you up so early?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh well I couldn't sleep. After what happened last night. It kind of made me too jumpy and embarrassed to sleep."  
  
"Oh. James will get over it, but it was more the shock of you saying it that scared him. He likes you. I can tell."  
  
"Oh well I guess everyone can tell I love him too."  
  
'Dam' thought Lily 'I could've just said I was still sore from the faint'  
  
"Oh well too late now." She said out loud. "Oops!"  
  
Remus started laughing, just as the rest of their group came in for breakfast.  
  
James didn't make eye contact with Lily because he was too scared she was going to say something else to embarrass him. Breakfast was almost over and everyone got up to leave for Transfiguration. Except for James. Lily stayed behind to wait for him.  
  
"James are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah just tired."  
  
"Ok. Um. Are you ready to go to class?"  
  
"Yeah" he said  
  
He got up and walked towards the great hall doors and suddenly stopped. Lily bumped into him ad he turned around and quickly kissed her. At first she didn't know what was happening but she let the desire to kiss James flow through her and take charge of her body. They broke apart and James looked down at her neck.  
  
"Lily I didn't know your necklace stopped burning." James said with amazement.  
  
Lily looked down and said:  
  
"Neither did I"  
  
(A/N: well I know I said I wouldn't update but my friend made me. My computer isn't working properly so I won't be able to update for a while. When I do there will be a new story in my profile as well. Okiees. See you soon. Mz Marauder ) 


End file.
